Convicción
by Joy Hamato
Summary: "El Capitolio es fácil de engañar. Pero yo no. Creo que es algo nato. Katniss Everdeen tendrá que esforzarse mucho si quiere convencerme de que ama a Peeta Mellark" Para el Intercambio Un Obsequio Real del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Dominique Mont.


**Este fic participa en el Intercambio "Un Obsequio Real", para el foro** ** _El Diente de León._**

* * *

 **Para Dominique Mont, que resulte ser tu** **reina maga-** **amiga secreta. Pues… sorpresa (?**

 **¡Disfrútalo, linda!**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad intelectual de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Que me convenza a mí no será fácil.

El Capitolio es fácil de engañar. No negaré que en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que están tan perdidos entre pelucas, habladurías y vidas lujosas, que apenas se dan cuenta de las cosas serias que pasan. Y si se dan cuenta, no lo toman tan enserio. Incluso Rose ha caído engañada en ese teatro de quinta al cual llaman _que-los-distritos-vean-que-tan-enamorados-estamos._

Pero yo no. Digamos que logro ver más allá de muchos capitolinos. No tanto porque así me hayan criado. Creo que es algo nato.

Niego la cabeza y apago la computadora que da a una de las cámaras de los camarógrafos de la Gira de la Victoria en donde he estado viendo la transmisión en el Sector Tres. Sus habitantes corean el nombre de Katniss con rabia pura. Su cara no es muy expresiva, pero con sus ojos dice todo; eso no era lo que se imaginaba que ocurriría.

 _Yo tampoco, señorita Everdeen. Jamás lo vi venir._

Los distritos son mucho más complicados que el Capitolio. Claro que siguen siendo inferiores, pero alcanzan a analizar muchas cosas.

La gente suele tenerle simpatía a aquellos que pueden sentir afecto por otros. Pensé que eso sería suficiente para que entendieran que una revolución sería lo peor que les podría ocurrir a los recién vencedores y lo mejor era que mantuvieran sus cabezas bajas durante el resto de la existencia de Panem. Tenían que saber que ambos estaban de nuestro lado, que no habían incitado a ninguna revolución en ningún momento.

Pero parece que es un arma de doble filo. Y el segundo filo va directo a mi cuello.

Salgo de mi oficina. Mi ayudante me comenta algo sobre que quieren ver unos asuntos conmigo, pero le pido tranquilamente que espere un momento. Ella se queda en medio del pasillo, seguramente preguntándose por mi conducta, ya que nunca suelo evadirla. En el fondo, disfruto un poco de su compañía. Es como un avox: no habla, solo escucha. Y no lo hace porque sabe que puedo hacerla pagar muy caro si lo hace para decir algo que no debió decir. Bajo su mirada ámbar, tomo el elevador ignorándola. Empujo con el dedo una parte de la metálica pared y una especie de trampilla se abre, dejando a la vista un botón negro completamente, a diferencia de los otros, que tienen el número del piso al que se dirigen.

Me gusta llamar a ese piso, el piso Cero.

Pocos son los que saben que existe y es que no todos pueden saber que existe. Ahí se esconden los archivos más secretos de Panem. Fue lo primero que me mostraron cuando llegue a la presidencia. Un hombre de aspecto severo me llevó hasta allá y explicó todo lo que había. Información de cómo era antes Panem, registros de los Días Oscuros, entre otros papeles, como los sobres de los vasallajes.

Para mayor seguridad, todos están guardados en un cajón pegado a la pared. Se ocupa una llave para abrirlo, la cual tengo colgando de mi cuello. Saco la llave, pequeña y dorada, y con un ligero _click,_ el cajón revela su contenido. Los sobres.

Hay para muchísimos, ni siquiera los he terminado de leer todos. Porque desde que supe que existía eso, he dedicado la mayor parte de mi tiempo para leerlos. Muchas de las propuestas son especialmente interesantes: por ejemplo, un vasallaje con parejas de hermanos, uno con hijos de vencedores… hay de donde escoger.

Pese a todas esas tentadoras opciones, escojo la que creo que se pega más la situación. Espero que sea el correcto.

Se supone que deberían estar programados desde años atrás, pero me gusta considerarme un presidente algo rebelde que hace lo que quiera con los juegos que se realicen durante su mandato.

Y en este momento, quiero una medida drástica para Katniss Everdeen.

Cesar acaba de mostrar los vestidos que han sido votados para la boda. Sonrío un poco; no saben lo que les esperaba. No saben que todas esas votaciones serán en vano, porque, con un poco de suerte, los novios no saldrán viva de esta.

El niño a lado de mí sostiene una caja blanca donde he colocado algunos sobres más, para que parezca como si todo hubiera sido al azar. Es el hijo de uno de los Vigilantes, quien me comentó que era muy educado y dócil y que sería perfecto para cualquier evento. Le tomé la palabra, y él parecía más que gustoso en aceptar mi oferta para que el pequeño participara en la lectura de la tarjeta. Haling (creo que así se llama) me mira cuando nos la cuenta regresiva para salir al aire comienza a escucharse. Parece nervioso pero a la vez emocionado de lo que pueda ocurrir. He visto esa expresión en los tributos profesionales antes del inicio del Baño de Sangre.

—No estés nervioso—le digo usando ese tono de abuelo que tanto utilizo con mi nieta—.Antes de que te des cuenta, ya habrá terminado.

Parece que el hecho de que yo me haya dirigido directamente a él lo alertó más en lugar de tranquilizarlo, pero no me doy tiempo de intentarlo de nuevo porque empiezan a transmitir y no puedo darme el lujo de más retrasos (además, aunque tuviera tiempo, no lo hubiera hecho.)

Subo al escenario con el niño siguiéndome como un cachorrillo. Me enfoco en la cámara, y así dar la impresión de que le estoy hablando directamente al espectador. Recito un vacío discurso sobre cómo se estableció que cada veinticinco años, se realizaría un Vasallaje en conmemoración de todos los caídos durante los días oscuros.

El primer vasallaje, los propios distritos votaron por sus tributos. Un año especialmente divertido de ver, pues muchos eran hijos de alcaldes con fama de corruptos. Había algunos príncipes y princesas mimadas que se las querían de dar de duros y murieron antes de que se acabara la primera noche.

El segundo fue con el doble de tributos. Aún más entretenido. Habían tantas matanzas que ni siquiera eran posible grabarlas todas. Uno de mis juegos preferidos en ese sentido, pero el vencedor que tuvo fue un fiasco. Ojala hubiera muerto, ojala lo hubiera hecho. Sin él, seguramente la señorita Everdeen no hubiera sobrevivido y nade esto estuviera pasando. Pero Haymitch Abernathy ya pagó por toda su rebeldía hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora, habría uno que ninguno lograría olvidar. Puede que se gane el premio como los mejores juegos.

Escojo el sexto sobre de la fila, fingiendo que ninguno de mis movimientos está fríamente calculado. Tengo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando me doy cuenta que he escogido el correcto.

—En el setenta y cinco aniversario—leo mirando con más firmeza al lente de la cámara—, como recordatorio a los rebeldes que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores.

Por un segundo, me viene a la mente la forma en la que la señorita Everdeen me miró en esa pequeña visita sorpresa que les hice cuando se acabó la gira de la victoria. Preguntaba si me había convencido.

Y no lo ha hecho en absoluto.

Las entrevistas de los vencedores resultan curiosas. Los profesionales han ido por lo seguro, alagando al Capitolio y sus habitantes, pero los de otros distritos han decidido mostrar su inconformidad con el Vasallaje. Unos en mayor medida que otros, pero lo han hecho. No tenía nada en contra de los demás, pero ahora, creo que será una buena oportunidad para deshacerme de todos los revolucionarios que podría haber entre ellos.

Cuando Katniss Everdeen entra, embellecida con el vestido blanco de novia, Rose ahoga un sollozo y se lleva las manos a la boca. Yo la volteo a ver discretamente: parece destrozada, como la mayor parte de la audiencia. (Algunos valientes piden que cambien las reglas. Parece que les tienen más aprecio a sus vencedores de lo que creía, pero eso no evitará que cumpla mi cometido.) Está peinada con la misma trenza que la señorita Everdeen usó en la cosecha en la que se ofreció voluntaria, y me dan enormes ganas de despeinarla cabello por cabello. Pero tengo que mantener la calma.

Comparte algunos comentarios con Flickerman sobre su boda, hasta que levanta los brazos y gira con los brazos alzados. No me lo tomo a mal; es algo que hizo la última vez. De hecho, comienzo a pensar que puede que haya una primera vez en la que Katniss no intente aumentar las llamas de revolución, cuando me doy cuenta que el vestido comienza a arder. Mi sentido de la vista se agudiza e incluso me acercó un poco más para ver mejor; sí, en efecto, cada vez que las llamas pasan por un trozo de tela, esta se vuelve color negro. Si ella se ha dado cuenta, no para.

¿Ahora qué se ha sacado de la manga ese estilista?

Y cuando deja de girar, Katniss Everdeen ya no es una hermosa novia, sino un rebelde Sinsajo.

Por un segundo, sus ojos parecen asombrados. Sí, no sabía nada del asunto.

Todo es culpa del estilista, Cinna. El hombre descaradamente se toma la molestia de saludar a los demás como si se tratase de algún famoso. No sé porque me sorprendo. Siempre supe que había algo mal en ese hombre.

Incluso Rose rompe en aplausos después del profundo silencio que provocó tal transformación en la audiencia. Yo los imito, casi sarcástico, sólo para no lucir molesto.

Lo estoy. Estoy molesto.

Parece que ninguna conversación que haya podido tener con esa señorita va hacerla parar en sus intentos de alzarse contra el Capitolio. Así son los jóvenes: creen tener la razón siempre y se hacen de oídos sordos antes de hacernos algún caso.

—Abuelo, ¿tú le dijiste Cinna que hiciera eso?—pregunta Rose entusiasmada.

Su cabello peinado en esa trenza. Como quiero arrancarle el cabello.

—En realidad, no lo hice—contesto calmado.

Parece decepcionada por unos segundos.

—Entonces, ¿te sorprende? A mí sí. Ella luce tan hermosa…—comenta con aire soñador.

Tan inocente. O mejor dicho, tan ignorante. Ignora todo lo que ocurre en los distritos. Mi nieta está tan ciega como cualquier otro habitante del Capitolio.

—Estoy ligeramente sorprendido—admito.

—Abuelito—cuando me llama así es que está a punto de pedirme algo—.Quiero un vestido así, ¿me lo mandarías a hacer?

Katniss se va del escenario y tengo que volver a prestarle atención al chico, pero no quiero dejar a Rose sin respuesta.

—Dependerá de tu comportamiento—le respondo.

—Si se puede, que lo haga el mismo Cinna.

—De acuerdo, si se puede.

Yo mismo me aseguraré de que Cinna no pueda diseñar otro vestido en su vida.

Peeta Mellark asegura que él y Katniss se han casado sin decirle a nadie. Algunos lucen sorprendidos ante tal noticia y susurran, seguramente comentando lo romántico que les parece. Yo considero que es una gran mentira. Llámenlo intuición solamente. No quiero precipitarme a asegurar algo.

Fue antes de vasallaje, pero después de que fue anunciado. Eso tiene sentido. Son indecisos, aunque con la presión necesaria, pueden terminar de decidir.

—Ojalá hubiéramos esperado hasta la celebración final—comenta el joven Mellark con tono melancólico.

—Bueno, disfrutar un tiempo, aunque breve, es mejor que no disfrutar ninguno, ¿no?—le pregunta Flickerman.

El rostro del joven se oscurece.

—Quizás hubiera pensado lo mismo, Ceasar, si no fuera por el bebé.

Mis cejas apenas se alzaron ante tal granada de información.

Un bebé. No perdieron el tiempo.

La audiencia comienza a ponerse histérica. El Capitolio tiene la misma debilidad que los distritos: sus hijos. Resulta hipócrita que ahora sí les importa, pero a lo largo de estos setenta y cuatro años les diera tremendamente igual.

Rose me voltea a ver, y aunque me doy cuenta, no le regreso la mirada. Estoy demasiado centrado en algunos Agentes de la Paz sacando a los más alborotadores de la audiencia. Pediré una lista de quienes fueron más tarde, sin embargo, intentó identificar a alguno si es que puedo.

—Abuelito, tienes que cancelar los juegos de este año—suplica ella en susurros—.No puedes mandar a una chica embarazada. ¿Y si no sobrevive?

—No puedo hacerlo—contesto tranquilamente. Sigo sin mirarla—.Los juegos tienen que seguir, sin importar las circunstancias.

—Pero está embarazada.

—Hemos mandado a madres adolescentes. No veo la diferencia. ¿Por qué Katniss Everdeen es diferente?

Parece indignada, pero ninguna palabra sale de su boca. Voltea al escenario, a los asientos y luego a mí. Así durante unos segundos antes de que se le ocurra algo que decir.

—Abuelito, por favor…

Le hago una señal a un Agente de la Paz que está recargado en la pared. Él se acerca rápidamente. Rose no entiende que está ocurriendo.

—Llévatela a la mansión—le susurro—.Se discreto. Nadie tiene que saberlo.

Asiente. Intenta tomar a Rose de la mano, pero ella lo rechaza de inmediato.

—Suéltame, rata inmunda, que soy mucho más superior que tú—exclama. Pero insiste—¡Que no me toques!—vuelve a gritar—¡Mi vestido vale más que tu sueldo de todo el año!

—Usa la fuerza—le ordeno. Me hace caso, y los gritos de desesperación de Rose son rápidamente opacados por la mano del Agente. Siento algo de pena por ella, pero así tienen que hacerse las cosas y nunca entendería si intentara darle explicaciones.

Los de sonido amplifican el volumen del himno, pero los camarógrafos pasan un primer plano de la cara de Katniss. Destrozada, triste, algo sorprendida. No esperaba que Peeta soltara eso. Puede que ni siquiera estuviera al tanto de la nueva jugada.

Los vencedores vuelven juntos al escenario. Entonces, Katniss y Peeta se toman de las manos. Ella sujeta el muñón de Chaff, el vencedor del Once. Y poco a poco, entre más ceden ante la presión y se toman de las manos, terminan formando una hilera, mostrando lo unidos que se sienten en esos momentos.

Es el primer signo de unión entre los distritos desde los Días Oscuros.

Me pregunto si esta edición podría quedarse sin vencedor.

Odair, Mellark y Everdeen caminan demasiado cerca del campo de fuerza.

Demasiado cerca, enserio.

En cualquier otra situación, probablemente hubiera mandado a que hicieran algo para alejarlos, pero ahora simplemente me da un poco igual. Hasta resulta benefactor que sea así. El campo de fuerza podría acabar con alguno de los tres si lo llegan a tocar. Mejor, así esto terminará más pronto.

También, si estos fueran unos juegos donde no hubiera posibilidad de que algo acabara muy mal para el sistema, seguramente no les estuviera prestando tanta atención. Mandé a poner una televisión de alta calidad con acceso a todas las cámaras que hay en la arena, para poder seguir a los tributos sin las limitaciones que hay en las transmisiones oficiales.

En los distritos, la gente sigue siendo un desorden, pero el nivel de rating de estos con los juegos ha subido considerablemente, en especial en el Doce. Cada vez más son los que se sienten interesados por saber qué ocurrirá en estos. Y no de una buena manera. Buscan cualquier oportunidad para armar una revuelta.

Esto se ha vuelto un arma de doble filo. Un tirar los dados.

Si hay vencedor, puede que los rebeldes lo tomen como una señal de que tienen que terminar con el Capitolio y lo que ellos creen que es un _sistema imperfecto._ Y si no lo hay… harán lo mismo.

Si Katniss mueren, se enfadarán porque en el camino, también terminamos con un bebé. Un bebé que no pude asegurarme si realmente existía, pues no había el suficiente tiempo como para sacar una prueba de embarazo, considerando el tiempo tan reducido que hay entre las entrevistas y el comienzo de los juegos. Y recordarán a todos los niños que murieron a lo largo de los años que nuestra nueva y mejorada nación lleva de construida.

En un buen sistema. Tienen lo que se merecen por ocasionar tanto daño a personas inocentes. Nosotros recibimos una indemnización, es su forma de pagárnosla. ¿Creen que esos nombres, convertidos en cifras con el paso del tiempo, se olvidarán tan rápido? No. Las cientos muertes que hay en los juegos no se comparan con las miles que hubo durante los Dios Oscuros.

Puede que los capitolinos que exigían la cancelación de los juegos sean los de generaciones que no vivieron aquel terrible periodo y por eso no entienden lo mal que la pasaron sus antepasados. Si lo hicieran, lo más seguro es que cerrarían la boca y les daría igual a quién se mata y a quién no.

Yo era demasiado pequeño en ese entonces. No entendía porque los Distritos nos tenían tanto rencor. Sólo quería regresar a mi hogar, que era una hermosa casa con rosas por todos lados. La tuvimos que dejar apenas comenzaron los ataques en esa zona. Nos refugiamos en las afueras del Capitolio, en un campamento que habían montado algunos vecinos desesperados por la destrucción de sus vecindarios. Estábamos apretujados los unos con los otros, teníamos que compartir nuestra tienda con otra familia y la comida escaseaba. Pero tenía a mi familia junta y viva.

Una mañana con niebla, unos aviones de los rebeldes sobrevolaron por mi cabeza y antes de que pudiera maravillarme por su aspecto tan militar, soltaron bombas. Mi madre, quien ya estaba corriendo hacia mí antes de que yo me hubiera dado cuenta de los aviones siquiera, intentó protegerme tomando en sus brazos y recibiendo todo el impacto del suelo cuando la bomba casi nos alcanza.

Ella era una mujer fuerte de ojos grises y cabello rubio. No tardó ni diez segundos en volverse a poner de pie. Acariciaba mi cabello mientras llamaba a mi padre, el amor de su vida.

Yo fui el que lo vio a lo lejos: estaba buscándonos a nosotros también. Le grité para que me pusiera atención. Papá escuchó y me vio, esperanzado. Una sonrisa comenzaba a pintarse en su rostro.

Ahí fue cuando todo voló en pedazos.

Salí disparado de los brazos de mi madre y no recuerdo a dónde llegué a parar. Sólo recuerdo que desperté en un hospital. Ahí, una amable enfermera de rasgos suaves, me anunció alegremente que los distritos se habían rendido. Algunos heridos olvidaban por unos momentos que estaban desangrándose y comenzaban a alzar sus puños al aire, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de la victoria. Pero a mí no me interesaba en lo más mínimo cualquier guerra. Quería saber dónde estaban mis padres y la razón por la que no estaban conmigo.

La sonrisa de la enfermera se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza. Con pesar y con toda la dulzura para no perturbar la mente de un niño que acababa de cumplir los cinco, dijo que ahora estaban en un lugar mejor donde nadie les podía hacer daño y que lo sentía mucho. Lo primero que le pregunté fue porqué no me habían llevado con ellos para protegerme a mí también. Evadió el tema, comentando que mi tía Selinia Snow, una prima cercana de mi padre, vendría por mí apenas me recuperara de mis heridas. Insistí con el tema anterior, esta vez preguntándole si me llevaría al lugar seguro dónde estaban mis padres.

Ella no supo como contestarme más que diciéndome que lo sentía demasiado. Luego me abrazó. Juraría que susurró que a ningún niño deberían quitarle a sus padres. Incluso lloró sobre mi hombro, como si ella hubiera sido la huérfana en esa situación.

Ahí, me prometí a mí mismo, que haría algo para que los distritos lamentaran todos los días de su existencia el haber comenzado esa guerra que acabó con miles.

Vuelvo a enfocarme en la pantalla.

—Quizás tengamos más suerte al otro lado—dice Odair—.Puede que haya un manantial o algo.

El joven Mellark toca el campo de fuerza sin querer cuando intentó cortar unas enredaderas. Katniss grita desesperada y parece que todos los esfuerzos de revivir a su aliado de parte de Finnick Odair son inútiles.

Empiezo a pensar que ese fue el fin. No sé si estoy esperanzado o nervioso.

Entonces, Mellark despierta. Katniss lo mira, con esa mirada que me recuerda tanto a la que puso mi madre cuando vio por última vez a lo que creo que fue el amor de su vida, y luego rompe a llorar aún más fuerte.

Odair comenta algo sobre que son las hormonas del embarazo, pero yo no lo creo así.

Llora porque Peeta Mellark estuvo muerto unos segundos y ella no sabría como sobrellevar ello. Porque él le importa mucho más que en un inicio.

Para mí, es el talón de Aquiles de la señorita Everdeen.

Aplaudo, esta vez sin sarcasmo.

 _Me ha convencido. Me ha convencido mucho._

* * *

 **Notas rápidas:**

 ***Llámenme loca, pero estoy segurísima de que vi una escena cortada de la película de En Llamas donde Plutarch baja a un cuarto raro y saca el sobre donde dice de que tratará en vasallaje. Ahora mismo no encuentro el video ahora, pero lo vi, lo juro.**

 ***Quise darle una historia de fondo a Snow. Suena interesante y creo que matar a su familia es una razón convincente para odiar a los distritos.**

* * *

 **¡Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, Dominique! A mí me divirtió muchísimo el escribir un fic desde el POV de Snow. Llegué a considerar la opción de Gale, pero esta me parecía más entretenido de hacer. Te lo dedico con mucho cariño y te deseo a ti (y a todos los que estén leyendo esto) un feliz 2017 y día de Reyes.**


End file.
